Manteniendo la promesa
by dezconocida
Summary: Ambos tenían miedo del futuro que se presentaba ante ellos pues después de todo estaban casados. Acerca de cómo fue ese primer día y como quieren derribar cualquier muro por más alto que sea.
1. Manteniendo la promesa

Hola, después de un año volví (?) siempre he estado aquí pero mi última actualización fue para el Kagehina's Day del año pasado (porque nunca llegó a tiempo para las fechas festivas :'v) e incluso les hable en otra de mis historias acerca de un proyecto que tenía pensado subir, por cosas de la vida no me ha dado el tiempo de terminarlo pero no me he olvidado de él, tanto este como el del que les conté aún siguen en pie.

Esta es una continuación de mi anterior historia llamada _"Es una promesa"_ que si alguien ha leído la finalice, la continúe y volví a finalizar y posiblemente pase lo mismo con esta aún no supero la idea de ellos viviendo casados y me han venido todas estas ideas a la cabeza, el headcanon XDDD

También en el siguiente párrafo hay una explicación acerca de la historia que bien puedes saltarte si deseas

No es estrictamente necesario leerla para comprender esta, lo único que necesitas saber es que están casados,hubo una preposición de matrimonio con voleibol incluido y Hinata se tiró contra las gradas de un gimnasio recordando sus años en Karasuno, ahora paga las consecuencias y Kageyama está enojado por la temporada que no jugara.

Sin más de por medio les dejo el capítulo

 **Haikyuu! No me pertenece, es de Haruichi Furudate-sensei**

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis:**_

 _Ambos tenían miedo del futuro que se presentaba ante ellos pues después de todo estaban casados. Acerca de cómo fue ese primer día y como quieren derribar cualquier muro por más alto que sea._

* * *

 _ **Manteniendo la promesa**_

Lo miré mientras sostenía su mano, ambos teníamos miedo. Miedo al futuro más allá donde seguía el resto de nuestras vidas. No sería sencillo pero ambos lo sabíamos Hinata apretó mi mano seguro que ese idiota quería hacerse el valiente frente a mí

―Bailemos —dijo sin realmente verme

—Estás de broma —Empecé a reírme por la tensión del momento pero él siguió en silencio, estaba siendo serio ―, lo hicimos en la reunión después de la ceremonia

―No lo suficiente ―Sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos y sentí la necesidad de golpearlo por decirme eso y más por hacerme avergonzar, no había razón por la cual hacerlo

―Está bien

Me ofreció su mano, quedaba ligeramente pequeña en la mía y me apegue a su cuerpo viendo como me tomaba con fuerza- Sin un ritmo que seguir nos movimos de un lado al otro dejando caer nuestros miedos el uno en el otro porque no era algo que pudiéramos decir ahora, y no podíamos sentirnos más pequeños ante el hecho del futuro mientras se abrazaba de mi nuca

Fue como si una película pasara justo por nuestro rostro, dándonos de frente llevándonos años atrás a la época de nuestro primer año en Karasuno, nuestro primer fracaso en contra de Aoba Joshai, el entrenamiento en Tokyo.

Aún después de tantos años aún siento la respiración entrecortada por subir la montaña tantas veces incluso puedo escuchar los gritos escandalosos de Hinata; puedo recordar nuestro nuevo ataque rápido que hasta ahora sigue desarrollándose. De pronto lo giró entre mis brazos y sonrió débilmente está apegándose de nuevo a mi pecho.― _"Estúpido"_ ―Fue todo lo que pude pensar mientras nos seguíamos moviendo alrededor de lo que sería el comedor del departamento

―¿Va a estar bien verdad Kageyama?―Alzó su cabeza para poder verme

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Nosotros, de ahora en adelante―suspiré no tenía nada para decirle

―Hay cosas que no van a funcionar, tu eres un idiota molesto y ―Hinata bufó ―Pero siempre es así con nosotros no vamos a dejar que ningún muro nos detenga

El soltó una risa ahogada

―Claro tu cara seguirá echando a perder la leche por ejemplo ―Shouyo siguió riendo ―Seguiremos queriendo ver la cima aún después de los años no importa cuántos nos tomen, a menos que tengas miedo Bakayama― Comencé a corretearlo por el lugar. Era un idiota siempre lo sería

―¡Aléjate tu cara me asusta!

―¡Pequeño idiota!

―¡Esas no son palabras apropiadas para tu marido!

Dijo escondiéndose detrás de una estantería que estaba construida para simular una división entre la mesa y el comedor. Le tiré un pedazo de cartón que estaba en el piso

―A este paso te quedarás viudo y sin noche de bodas

Me detuve, no por la amenaza sino porque lo que dijo me hizo reír, el escalón que estaba entre la sala y el comedor me pareció cómodo para sentarme, Hinata al ver que no pensaba hacerle alguna otra cosa, pateó mi pie a un lado para hacerse un espacio.

Se abrazó a sus rodillas murmurando cosas que no alcancé a escuchar

―¿Sabes Kageyama? Vamos a estar bien, haremos las cosas funcionar aun cuando estemos enojados y tu estés como ¡whoss! o ¡puhaw! conmigo ― Sonrío―, no hay que pensarlo mucho, lo único diferente es que nos casamos

―¡Eso ya de por sí no es algo que hagamos todos los días!

―¡Lo sé, pero déjame terminar!, joder. Si nos esforzamos va a funcionar y podrá seguir siendo así también en veinte o treinta años igual que el voleibol

Él tenía el poder de cambiar el punto de vista de las cosas

―Ahora llévame a dormir, estoy muerto

―Creí que querías hacerlo hoy ―dije mientras el hacía ese mohín que decía que estaba cansado

―Ambos estamos cansados, tendremos todo el tiempo para hacerlo ― volvió a sonrío ―. Admite que el que quiere hacerlo eres tú Bakayama pervertido

―Eres un idiota ―le dije mientras me levantaba y le daba una mano para lo mismo

―Te casaste con este idiota ―gruño mientas nos movíamos a la habitación dónde teníamos los únicos muebles que habíamos traído, el resto aún faltaba

Cuando entramos a la habitación fue más el tiempo que tardamos en acomodarnos que el que tardamos para empezar a cerrar los ojos

―Descansa Tobio ―nos apegamos el uno al otro

―Tú también Shouyou

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado o sacado una sonrisa

Cualquier comentario, duda, telegrama, PM, es bien recibido. Nos leemos en la próxima

¡Suerte!

 **Dez :)**


	2. Días

Hola chicos, vengo de nuevo a continuar el fic como les había dicho XDDD.

Este capítulo ya tiene escrito algunos meses pero lo creía perdido, es hermoso que lo pudiera recuperar :'')

 **Haikyuu!** No es mío es de Haruichi Furudate-sensei

* * *

Días

Estos son una medida de aproximadamente veinticuatro horas, en la cual la tierra gira sobre si misma y donde cada humano existe con su entorno y coexiste con los demás individuos, esta misma medida de tiempo que pasa con Kageyama desde que se casaron, despertando todos los días a un lado.

―Um… ―Se queja un Hinata al levantarse, deben ser cerca de las nueve de la mañana, es tarde, o al menos lo sería si hubiera entrenamiento al que asistir hoy, debido a los inter-escolares la mayoría de los gimnasios de la prefectura están ocupados con la primera ronda de las eliminatorias.

Hinata se remueve contra un pelinegro que está a escasos centímetros de él, respirando pesadamente debido al sueño

―¡Hey! Tobio, es tarde ―comenta el peli-naranja mientras observa los rayos de sol traspasar la habitación de ambos

―Hoy no hana que hace… ―dice el más alto aún en preso de la libido del sueño, empieza a besar la nuca de Shoyo

―Deberíamos… ― Pero es cortado cuando voltea hacia Kageyama que empieza a besarlo de forma lenta, concentrándose en besar unos segundos sus labios y después mordisquear un poco el inferior, este pasa su mano por la espalda del peli-naranja que mientras se abraza un poco al más alto. El contacto dura solo unos segundos más antes de separarse satisfechos. ―.El desayuno―

El pelinegro asiente mientras Hinata se levanta de la cama directo a la cocina, ahí se dedica a inspeccionar el refrigerador

―Kageyama necesito algunas cosas del combini ―grita cuando ya ha revisado el contenido del aparato

―¡Ve tú Hinata holgazán, estoy por bañarme!

―¡No voy a hacerlo, fui la vez anterior, encárgate!― Eso y una larga pelea de atribución de responsabilidades hicieron que Kageyama estuviera en la entrada de su hogar yendo a la dichosa tienda

―Recuerda llevar la lista

―No soy tú idiota, puedo recordarlo ―Hinata se tensa y está a punto de volver a pelear pero el setter le ha dejado con la palabra en la boca y se ha ido.

Cuando regresa, Hinata esta cocinado tamagoyaki y hay alga cortada en trozos irregulares

―Idiota, te he dicho que seas más cuidadoso con el alga, sabe mal cuando la cortas así ―bufo el setter al entrar a la cocina

―Si tan mal lo hago, ven y hazlo tú ―contesta el otro mientras Kageyama saca todas las cosas de la bolsa

―Mikoto-san me dio algo de curry cuando iba de regreso, dijo que cocino ayer y era mucho para su familia

―Maldición, Kageyama si sigues comiendo esa cosa todos los días enfermaras como la vez pasada

¿recuerdas?

―Eso no fue mi culpa, tú fuiste el despistado que dejo el curry toda la noche fuera

A esto Hinata no tuvo nada que replicar más que desviar el rostro con enojo. Durante el desayuno hablaron sobre las nuevas técnicas que había para el próximo partido, era un partido importante, por la clasificación nacional para los juegos olímpicos. Los nervios de todo el equipo podían sentirse a flor de piel y la tensión podía verse con solo estar cerca. Por lo mismo se les indico a los jugadores descansar un día completo antes de la clasificación.

Cuando acabaron el desayuno se dirigieron a lavar platos y observar un poco en la televisión vídeos sobre otros equipos que compitieron en años anteriores, ―al menos si no debían practicar, podían aprender viendo ―O eso pensaban mientras Hinata trataba de conectar inútilmente el cable al puerto HDMI de la laptop que tenían

―¿Cómo se supone que funciona esto, Kageyama? ―gimoteó el más bajo

―Se supone que hay una entrada especial, mira aquí esta Dicho esto comenzaron:

―¿Puedes observar el recto? ¡Había tres bloqueadores!

―Parece ser que vio el espacio de lado derecho del bloqueador

―Sí, yo también lo creo ¿qué país es?

―Rusia―pauso Kageyama―.Suelen tener jugadores altos y audaces; poseen altura, fuerza y parecen hábiles para anotar a pequeños espacios ―dijo esto meditando, mientras Hinata empezaba a pensar cómo sería enfrentarlos. ―. Parecidos a Lev de Nekoma

―¿¡Entonces todos miden casi dos metros!?

―Suelen ser así ―contesto el pelinegro―, ¡pero no es momento para que te acobardes, idiota!

―¡Claro que no lo haré, rematare definitivamente!

―Eso espero ―chaqueó la lengua mientras regresaba su mirada al televisor. Sin duda Hinata tenía razón, se veían atemorizantes pero decirlo no ayudaría a la situación de su esposo, con jugadores de dos metros, líberos que disfrutaban aparecer y desaparecer corriendo como ráfaga en la

cancha, colocadores ingeniosos y fuertes, rematadores laterales que rompían bloqueos, nunca permitirían el rendirse.

Ambos pensaban lo mismo mientras seguían analizando, Hinata se acomodó cerca del regazo de Tobio, faltaban solo unas horas para la primera ronda, la expectación estaba al máximo, más sin embargo aún faltaban unas horas para complementar alguna estrategia y disfrutar de momentos como estos, donde ambos estaban solos… juntos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado o sacado una sonrisa.

Nos leemos en la próxima

¡Suerte!

 **Dez :)**


End file.
